


The Ring's Tale

by JackieSBlake7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Events from the Ring's perspective





	

Those who created the rings were not fully aware of their nature and potential - or that they had some autonomy and were entities in their own right, even if their creators or owners had some presence within them.

Sauron's ring wished to be doing more than be subservient to his wish to rule the world... so allowed itself to be transferred to Isildur. "Humans" were somewhat different to Sauron - but Isildur's aims were seemingly little different.  
Unfortunately the attempt at transfer led to being lost in a river - where the fish dreamed of the great ocean and its dark depths where little happened. Not a fate the Ring wished ... it managed to get itself deposited near the river's edge, and awaited retrieval.  
It was found by a child... no an adult of a creature that was similar to humans. Its companion, who went by the name Smeagol, lived in what was considered the chief town of the people - little more than a straggling village from what the Ring had observed of other such.  
The chief interests of its companion and his associates were maintaining themselves, and entertaining themselves with music, stories and family histories - which sometimes included those of their animals. The Ring decided it wanted more excitement - but for some reason its companion went into a cave system, which had "Orcs" - who were unlikely to provide what was desired.  
Then, after a very long time of waiting, the Ring sensed someone who was #not an orc# and allowed itself to be transferred, to someone who appeared to be of the same kind as the one just left, and was of the "Hobbit folk"and the specific name Bilbo Baggins.  
Its new companion did have some adventures of the kind the Ring was looking for - but then returned home, to a centre of population that had some justification in being called a town - but lived a life of rural ease and activity, that resembled that of Smeagol. However there were occasional visits by the companion of another "ring with awareness" - and some discussions resulted, between rings and companions. Rather than take it on travels being undertaken the "Hobbit" transferred the Ring to another of its kind, Frodo Baggins - but there were still occasional visits of Gandalf the "Wizard." The two rings decided that they would have to take control of their destinies - and make contact with others of their kind.

Eventually the Ring became aware that Sauron was looking for it again, to impose his will on it - and decided that it would want something other than banal rural life, or equally banal ruling life. Then there were visitations... and they were off on a journey with others with fleeting encounters of others of the Ring's kind - this time with a more active overlying of Sauron's will: they decided to avoid the "discovery" of the Ring. There was a visit to another group of peoples - including both "humans" and "elves" - and another ring with awareness, as well as the presence of Gandalf.  
The rings became aware that those present wished to remove Sauron - who still wished to dominate the world and destroy, rather than see what was to be found. It was decided to accept this goal - but it was the means that were under dispute, and which might well involve the destruction of the Ring's physical presence - which would sever any connection with Sauron.  
More journeys followed - and the Ring was forced to protect Frodo Baggins from the companions to rings Sauron had particular control over. Then the Ring's immediately previous owner returned - and there was an encounter with what resembled a large version of what companions had called "spiders" - who appeared to have no interest in adventures. The Ring allowed itself to be taken by Frodo Baggins' companion - who, on investigation, preferred a rural life to ruling, though by his presence he had shown an interest in adventuring - and enabled him to retrieve Frodo Baggins.  
They were then in what the Ring recognised as Mordor - what had been done to it fully justified the Ring's leaving Sauron. However the influence of Sauron on the Ring was becoming closer... drastic action would be required to prevent retrieval.  
Then they were in Mount Doom - the Ring recognised where it had been born. The influence of Sauron became stronger and spread to Frodo Baggins who seemed to resist what the Ring required of him, and wished to become another ruler... and Sauron became aware of the Ring's return. Smeagol arrived in time but unfortunately died in carrying out the Ring's wishes. Sauron's own "presence in the Ring" was destroyed - which led to the rest of his entityship being dispersed.

The Ring was now free - as were the other "entities in the rings".  
What should they now do?


End file.
